


racooncard

by zaki374



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Belly Kink, Childishness, Cringe, Gen, Other, Raccooncard, RaccooncardAU yep t-thats it thats the hole Au he's just a fugin raccoon, forgot to put that in there but he's mute here, mute Alucard, or oc if you want, raccoons - Freeform, reader - Freeform, well he's more or less a raccoon human hybrid but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaki374/pseuds/zaki374
Summary: basically, chumby Raccoon man cringe thing getting pissy about not have his dessert in three seconds than normal
Relationships: Alucard (Hellsing)/Reader, Alucard/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	racooncard

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys sorry for not writing in a while I couldn't think of anything to write but know I do and for people who stayed with me and read my garbage fanfics thank you

you were making something for yourself until you felt a warm weight on your back "sorry not right now I'm making something for myself right now" he didn't seem to like this answer as he bumped into at a moderate force "I said I'm busy" again you felt another bump "HEY!" you scolded "don't bump into me we talked about this" *thump* "if you don't stop I won't make you're treat~" you said you suddenly felt the weight on you're back was lifted after a few minutes you walked into the living room and spotted him lying there looking pretty miserable and you felt pretty bad for him and walked towards him "hey poppy" you said rubbing his bushy tail "what's wrong" he scowled at you and turned away "*aw* you angry at me?" you cooed he only curled into a ball and trying to make himself smaller or at least the smallest he could be being over 600 pounds "oh come on don't do that poppy" you said as you slowly rubbed his back he jolted and laid on his stomach "oh come on poppy why do you gotta be like dat" you said as you rested you're head on his "I know you're still hungry but you have to wait I'm just making some roman noodles there probobly done be now and by the time you finished speaking the microwave went off  
*DING*  
you turned back to face him "and like I said it's done see you got mad over nothing" he just grunted at you as he shifted back and forth "...will it make you feel better if you sit on me?" his face peeked from his elbows and nodded "alright then hold I'm going to grab the noodles from the microwave just hold on honey," you said as you walked into the kitchen  
.  
.  
"I'm back~" you sang, you walked towards the living room with the roman noodles you walked over to the table and put it down, and laid down on the couch "alright baby lay on me," you said as you opened your arms out for that fat ass he walked his soft belly lightly weighting on you "..." "..." "well what's the problem baby?" he just nodded "*huh* you don't want to lay on me now?" he nodded again "why?" Alucard just pointed towards the kitchen you got up "*ohhhh* you want to get your treat? don't you~" he nodded "alright" you sat up "but you have to wait for me to finish okay" Alucard groan at the response "come on" you said as you pinched his cheeks "you waited this long you can do it again" you added as you walked into the kitchen  
.  
.  
you came with some roman noodles and sat next to "okay I got my noodles" you looked at him "and all you have to do is wait" you took a fork and opened the jar and hot steam came rising out "*mmmmm*wonderful" you said contently as you sank your fork into the steaming noodles you blew on them and took a bite, yeah it didn't taste great but it was bearable you chewed contently and swallowed it down as you took another fork's fill of noodles you saw Alucard's head over your noodles "Alucard sweety~" but he didn't move "wait a minute you want my noodles don't you~" you said raising your brow he turned to you and nodded you sighed "Lu lu I told you before these noodles are mine and you have to wait" his head was still there and in a few minutes you thought to yourself and started to smirked "fine you can have my noodles" Alucard's ears went up and dived his face in the small cup "BUT" you said loud enough for him to here and stoping himself in the prosses "you don't get you're treat" Alucard turned to you, still had that stupid (at least to him) on you're face you shooked the cup "*hmmm?* why'd you stop?, you were soooo eager before" you said faining concern he gave you a scowl and with a loud thump he laid back on the couch "trust me Lu lu it's worth the wait" you said getting another fork full in you're mouth  
.  
after finishing your cup of noddles you looked at Alucard he had fallen asleep some time ago he laid on his back snoring quietly his soft doughy belly rising up and down softly, it made your heart melt but you sadly had to wake him up "Alucard~" you whispered he was still fast asleep so you leaned closer into his ear "...Alucard~" you whispered again he turned his head away from you, you lightly put your hand on his warm belly "come on poppy" he let out a long deep whine as he rolled over to his side facing you "*Awww* come on Lu lu can't you get up?...just for me?" you asked he still didn't answer "or for the treat, I'm going to make for you?" you said asking the question more to yourself than to him then suddenly as if it were a miracle he promptly woke up "*Oh* you greedy trickster you~" you said lightly slapped his gray doughy belly as you giggle as Alucard followed you got up "I'll start making your disert~" you said as you walked into the next room  
.  
.  
"Lu lu~," you said in a sing-song tone Alucard's ears perked up as you brought in a big ol steak with mashed potatoes and in the mush mountain where gummy worms smothered to the brim with ketchup and pop-tarts sticking out of the mess and glassed in said ketchup  
which made him bounce up and down with joy you walked over to the table and place it onto the table you "alright Lu lu dig in" you said happily and Alucard happily grabbed a handful of the mush mountain and put the handful in his mouth and happily grabbed the plate and placed it on the other side of the cough and laid on your legs "*uh* rosetta sweetheart" you said softly which caught his attention "please don't sit on my legs" he pouted for a bit but he got up you laid on the couch and spread your arms "now you can lay on me~" and with a massive *PLEP* you're world went dark with the smell of musk filling your nose, you wrapped your arms around his massive waist and pressed his belly into you're face hearing it gurgle, you where in heaven


End file.
